Falso
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [¿Three-Shot?] Félix y Bridgette son novios. Pero es falso. {Pensando en escribir dos capítulos más}
1. Falso

Novia. Novia de Félix Agreste.

Bridgette siempre soñó con el día en que ser novia de Félix se vuelva una realidad. Y se volvió, pero es falso. Es una mentira, un engaño. Y ser novia, solo fue a pasar como un título, una palabra.

Solo eso. Y Bridgette nunca creyó que escuchar la palabra "novia" sea tan doloroso. Sus abrazos, sus palabras cariñosas. Solo eran para aparentar, para simular.

Y dolía. Dolía más que su indiferencia o sus bordases palabras.

Había aceptado serlo porque ingenuamente creyó que se enamoraría eventualmente de ella. Como esas películas cliché, pero había pasado meses y eso nunca sucedió.

Ni un indicio ni una señal. De que eso pueda pasar.

Y para ella le quedo claro que Félix la usaba como una especie de guardaespaldas contra esas fanáticas. Ya que luego de que la fanática N°1 (Bridgette) se convirtiera en la novia del modelo. Estas se mostraron más reacias en acercarse.

Y debía admitir que Bridgette se sintió muy feliz por ser escogida entre todas las acosadoras por ser la novia de Félix. Sin importarle si solo se trataba de fingir.

En un principio así lo fue, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Su corazón no lo pudo soportar...

"Te quiero" "Te amo" "Eres muy importante para mí"

Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras.

Esa calidez, esas raras y escazas sonrisas, esos halagos.

Engaños. Engaños. Engaños.

Y cuando fue presentada a una hermosa modelo mientras era abrazada en la cintura como si estuviera entre sus brazos un hermoso tesoro y él le decía lo increíble que era ella.

Fue demasiado para soportar. Las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos como si un vaso estuviera a su tope y aun así intentan llenarlo provocando que se derrame.

La expresión de la modelo mostraba sorpresa, por lo cual Félix cuando miro a su "novia" también la obtuvo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Félix con un tono que sonaba a preocupado.

Falso. Falso. Falso.

Al oír eso ella se apartó de él y empezó a alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Félix la tomó del brazo mientras la modelo a la lejanía los miraba sin comprender. Hasta que a los segundos fue llamada y se fue dejándolos solos en el estudio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Sus ojos demostraban verdadera preocupación pero para Bridgette no era más que una hábil actuación.

— No, no estoy bien —Espeto cansada de fingir— Me duele, desde hace tiempo que me duele —Llevándose la mano al corazón y Félix sin apartar la vista la miraba atentamente— No digas —Tomo aire al sentir que la garganta se le trababa— No digas que me amas y ni lo demuestres cuando estoy presente porque duele escucharte y saber que es una mentira.

Bajo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y deslizándose por su cuello.

— Intente que no me doliera, intente, lo intente, pero ya no puedo. No puedo fingir —Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con sus ojos cristalizados por sus lágrimas— Yo te amo de verdad, no estoy fingiendo. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré y lo sabes. ¡Lo sabes!

La mano que la sujetaba se sentía más débil su agarre y Bridgette lo noto. La iba a dejar ir.

— Nunca te importe, solo te importo que te dejaran en paz. Odias a la muchedumbre, así que no te importo solo soportarme a mí con tal de que aleje a las demás, pero no puedo. Ya no puedo soportar que todo lo digas o hagas sea falso. Es horrible.

Silencio de parte de Félix, solo mirándola, solo observando cada una de sus expresiones, escuchando esas palabras con su voz quebrada.

— ¿No dirás nada? ¡Di algo!

Mirándolo con un brillo de esperanza. Esperando que le diga que la ama de verdad que en todo ese tiempo se enamoró de ella.

— Félix.

Una voz en la lejanía lo llama y la mano que la sujetaba se aparta. Ella lo mira esperando algo, pero él se da la vuelta y camina hacia la persona que lo llamo.

Ella ve su espalda y se desploma en el suelo, sentada de rodillas. Llorando a todo pulmón. Porque esa acción, le confirmo lo que más temió. Todo fue falso.


	2. Ilusión

Personas se habían acercado preguntándole si se sentía bien. Si estaba bien.

No lo estaba.

Todo fue falso. Nada fue real, nada se volvió realidad.

Una ilusión, una cruel ilusión es lo que tenía cada día. En cada momento que la tomaba de la mano, que la abrazaba o que la besaba. Lo ultimo solo fue una vez...

Unicamente lo hizo porque una fanatica (loca) no creia que eran novios. Entonces Félix la beso con amor y fiereza, en un beso que te incomodaba si lo mirabas. Un beso que mando a Bridgette al mismismimo cielo.

En una acción que cuando se termino, la mando al mismísimo infierno porque, otra vez, se había ilusionado.

 _"No te acostumbres"_

 _"Solo te bese para que lo crea y me deje en paz"_

 _"No te hagas ilusiones"_

Vio su leve sonrojo. Creyó que algo sentía por ella que no era solo por la vergüenza. Rió y sonrió haciéndose ilusiones. Sin embargo, una jugarreta de su mente es lo que obtenía. Una ilusión de que algún día se volvería realidad es lo que conseguía, solo eso.

Ahora lo sabia, él no se enamoro de ella. No la amaba.

En este momento Félix no se encontraba entre las personas que la rodeaban. Se había ido y se había llevado todo con él. Llevó su mano a la cadena que colgaba, tocando el dije. Ese dije de corazón que le regalo como aniversario de un mes.

Solo fue para aparentar.

Todo. Cada palabra, cada gesto y cada acción.

Lagrimas seguían cayendo ahora a su mano que agarraba fuertemente la cadena mojándola. Al rato, se levantó como pudo, apartándose de las personas que solo querían brindarle su ayuda y se dirigió al camerino de Félix.

Adentrándose, lo que vio primero fue su reflejo. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos como las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Sin querer seguir observándose más. Cerró los ojos y arranco la cadena con dolor como si con eso hubiera arrancado una parte de su corazón. Ya no quería vivir en una burbuja en donde todos sus sueños se volvían realidad. Quería escapar de la ilusión que su mente había creado, en los sueños que había deseado que se cumplan.

Gotas caían y se deslizaban por su cuello, algunas en el tocador. Mientras seguía gimoteando y fregándose múltiples de veces los ojos. Intentando parar de llorar.

— Te dije como eran las cosas —Se escuchó la voz de Félix con un deje de pena como el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ella no lo había oído por el dolor de su corazón y la fuerza de su llanto.

Bridgette no se dio la vuelta, no quería mirarlo de frente, solo se dedicó a mirar su reflejo.

— Y tu sabias lo que sentía por ti —Le recriminó apretando los puños. Deseando parar de llorar. No debería haberlo dicho porque ella lo sabía. Se había metido el juego sabiendo las reglas.

— Lo sabias —Espeto Félix. Bridgette tragó saliva— Tú fuiste la que se dio esperanzas —Dijo duramente provocando que inevitablemente más lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y cayeran como gotas sobre la superficie— Te dije que no lo hicieras— Repuso y a continuación dijo con un tono que sonaba escéptico pero sin maldad: "¿En serio creías que me iba enamorar de ti?"

Ante esa pregunta, Bridgette se dio la vuelta. Mirándolo a los ojos, clavando sus cristalizados ojos azules llenos de lágrimas a los celestes de Félix.

— No —Mintió con voz ahogada mirándolo expresando en sus grandes ojos todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Antes de marcharse de ahí y finalizar la ilusión que su cabeza había creado.


	3. Real

Esa leve sonrisa. Esa mirada tan cálida. Esas palabras que le dedicaba...

 _¿Hubo algo real?_ En toda esa actuación... _¿Había algo? ¿Algo que no fuera falso?_

Por esas preguntas no podía irse de la vida de Félix. Por esas dudas, seguía merodeando en los lugares donde estaba. En donde se encontraba.

Siempre con el anhelo y las ansias de saber si en todo esa relación fingida. Hubo algo real...

 _¿Algo? ¿Había... algo?_

Porque Bridgette se niega a creer que todo fue falso.

 _Ese brillo en su mirada cuando sonreía._

 _Esa leve sonrisa que divisaba algunas veces._

 _Ese leve sonrojo cuando la tomaba de la mano._

¿Nada fue real? ¿Nada? ¿Ni una cosa?

Quería saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aqui? —Le preguntó Félix al verla en el estudio de modelaje— Vete.

Los ojos de Bridgette se cristalizaron ante esas frías palabras, pero no se acobardó. Quería saberlo.

— ¿C-cuando salíamos...? —Tragó saliva al oír como su voz salió quebrada— ¿Hubo algo real? —Continuó mirándolo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules.

Félix desvió la mirada como si le doliera verla.

— No te hagas esto —Repuso sin poder mirarla.

— ¿Nada? ¿Nada fue real? —Le cuestionó expresando su deseo de saber. De querer oír su respuesta.

— Bridgette...

Cuando le iba a decir que deje este asunto cerrado. Su nombre es pronunciado por un asistente buscándolo.

— ¿Nada? —Volvió a preguntar exigiendo una respuesta.

Sin embargo, él no contesto. Solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde lo llamaban.

 **...**

— ¿No podes entender que todo termino? —Cuestionó Félix sentado en la silla que estaba en el camerino. Viéndola por el reflejo del espejo— Entiéndelo, Bridgette —Repuso viendo como bajaba la mirada— Esto no te hace bien.

— S-solo... —Empezó— Quiero saber si hubo algo real...

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó volteándose para mirarla cara a cara— Todo terminó y lo que diga no hará que comience de vuelta.

— Pero... —Su voz perdía volumen— Aun así quiero saber.

Dio un suspiro resignado y apoyo un codo en el tocador. Apareciéndose en sus mejillas un leve rubor. Dijo: _"Me gusta tu sonrisa"_ Motivo por el cual, el corazón de Bridgette comenzó a latir más rápido.

— Las veces que te dije eso eran ciertas.

Al decir eso miles de imágenes y escenarios inundaron la mente de Bridgette, escuchando la voz de Félix en sus recuerdos...

 _Me hace feliz verte sonreír._

 _Me gusta tu sonrisa._

 _Tu sonrisa hace que se sienta todo mejor._

 _No entiendo tu optimismo y menos tu sonrisa imborrable... pero me gusta._

 _No hables, pero si quieres sonreír... hazlo._

Cuando las imágenes acabaron, lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas de felicidad pero también de tristeza.

— A-aun así... —Mirándolo todo borroso— ¿No gustas de mí?

El negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tampoco quieres que se vuelva real? —Preguntó al rato— Solo un día —Félix alzó una ceja— Intentar salir conmigo sin fingir, solo salir...

— Bridgette, no esperes eso de mí... —Mirándola a los ojos.

— Puedo sonreír —Repuso con un deje de desesperación— Puedo sonreír por ti todo el tiempo.

— No te lo dije para que hagas eso... —Tragó saliva— No puedo darte lo que me pedís —Se dio la vuelta mirando la pared— Gracias por tus servicios.

Esas palabras rebotaron en su cabeza, lastimando su corazón.

— Para mí no fue un trabajo.

— Para mí sí... —Hizo una pausa— Vete... —Y en voz baja pero audible para Bridgette. Repuso: Sigue sonriendo.

— Tú me haces sonreír.

Musitó sin saber si la escucho, pero de igual forma se fue, quien esperaba que en un futuro todo se vuelva real. Esas palabras, esos sentimientos. Todo lo que le profesó, todo lo que demostró en esos meses. Todo.


End file.
